Mi Deseo y Tu Adios
by Wyll
Summary: Siempre tenemos deseos, sueños y anhelos... Pero abecés, deben ser reprimidos para no lastimar a los que te aman y, mas si esa persona esta por partir de tu lado... FemSlash Reditado...
1. Prologo

¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiene ya que no actualizo por aquí? Ya años jeje, perdón por eso.

Bueno me ha dado por actualizar este fanfic, cambiarle unas cosas y por consiguiente terminarlo. Espero que aun sigan por ahí aquellos lectores que pedían continuación, y les pido paciencia, ya tengo parte del tercer capitulo pero no lo subiré hasta terminar de editar y mejorar el segundo. Sin as les dejo el prologo y el primer capi.

**Mi Deseo Y Tu Adiós**

Por: Wyll

**Advertencia**: _Yuri/Fem Slash_ -si no eres simpatizante de este genero, pido de la manera mas amable salgas de aquí, ya que puedes encontrar contenido que no te agrade o encuentres ofensivo, si no es así, adelante, pasa bajo tu propio riesgo, pero no acepto criticas respecto a la pareja, he avisado con anticipación.

---

Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la batalla con el terrible demonio Trigon, quien quiso destruir mi nuevo hogar, tiempo desde la batalla con la hermandad del mal y de lo sucedido en Tokio. Tanto tiempo que nunca me di cuenta que fuiste cambiando, controlándote de una manera en la que ya podías expresarte de mejor manera entre nosotros.

Puedes sonreír de una forma tan dulce, que jamás creí ver en ti. En un principio me extraño pero a la vez me alegraba, has aceptado muchas veces acompañarme al parque, centro comercial, a cualquier lugar donde que lo pidiera. Convivías mucho con el resto del equipo, pasabas tiempo jugando con Chico Bestia y Cyborg la consola de videojuegos, en realidad, aun no puedo creer que seas mejor que ellos, a mí aun me cuesta trabajo moverle tan rápido a la palanca y los botones al mismo tiempo. Cómo juegas bola apestosa en vez de ser el réferi, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

También decir que pasas tiempo con nuestro líder, en un principio, se me hacía normal el cómo comenzaste a convivir mas con él, como cada mañana ambos madrugaban e iban a ver el amanecer, entrenaban siempre juntos... como observaban juntos el entrar y salir del sol. Nunca me sentí mal por eso, aunque yo fuera su novia.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, tus sonrisas hacía mi, comenzaron a tener efecto, el verte pasar tiempo con Robin, me hacía sentir incomoda, verte sentada en la orilla del mar con Chico Bestia, disfrutando de una leve discusión sobre gustos literarios, tú sonriendo como siempre, me haces sentir intranquila. Verte pasando mucho tiempo con Cyborg en su taller, a veces jugando ajedrez. Lo que fuese que pudieras hacer, me pone incomoda el verte disfrutar tantas cosas junto a ellos.

Pero en los momentos que pasamos juntas, las horas sentadas al pie de un árbol, me pone alegre, feliz. Nunca lo entendí en esos momentos, recuerdo cuando te recostabas en mis piernas para poder leer cómodamente uno de tus libros, creando una oleada cálida que recorre mi cuerpo, alejando este al jugar con tus cabellos, nunca he podido sacarme tus bellos ojos de mi cabeza.

Así pasa el tiempo ahora que las cosas cambiaron, pero tú sigues pasando mucho tiempo con los demás, manteniendo ese sentimiento de incomodidad en mí. Hubo una vez que le pregunte a Cyborg ¿qué era lo que me pasaba?, Nunca le mencione lo que sentía al estar junto a ti, me daba pena, pero si mencione lo que siento al verte junto a Robin tanto tiempo. Me comento que ese sentimiento que tanto sentía al verles juntos tenia por nombre: celos. En realidad no me molesta que paces tiempo con mi novio, lo que pone tristeza en mi corazón es que él pase tiempo contigo.

Sé que te extrañara lo que pienso, pero desde hace tiempo, pensé que lo amaba, que sería el único ser que abarcaría totalmente mi corazón, como su único y completo dueño, pero después, me di cuenta que yo solo le tenía cierto cariño, no el amor que decía tener, solo es una buena amistad. No puede creer que lo que en realidad siento son celos, y si lo son, no son por Robin, si no, porque temo que en algún momento, te olvidarías de mi, pasarías mas tiempos con ellos y a mi lentamente empezaras a olvidar, me tendrás tan solo como un recuerdo vago y lejano.

No entiendo desde cuando comencé a sentir esto por ti, no sé qué día tus sonrisas, los momentos junto a mí, comenzaron a ser tan importantes e indispensables. No puedo pensar con racionalidad si no tengo tu fragancia, tu perfume a lavanda, un instante sin ver tus bellos ojos y jugar con tus cabellos cerca. Verte sonreír, alegre por cualquier tontería. ¿Por qué nunca sentí esto antes? ¿Acaso tus sonrisas fueron las que me cautivaron? ¿Tú forma de actuar? ¿O es solo mi imaginación que fue tomándote como un bello ángel?

Pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar de que lentamente te enamoras de Robin, pensar que tal vez así nunca me veras en esta habitación iluminada por esperanzas de que un día, me dirás algo que anhelo con todo mi corazón.


	2. Quiero decirte Algo

**Mi Deseo Y Tu Adiós**

Por: Wyll

**Quiero Decirte Algo...**

Unos leves golpeteos se escuchan en la habitación de cierta pelirroja, quien se encuentra recostada en una desordenada cama, ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada.

-Star - escucho tu voz llamándome - ¿puedo pasar? -y siento de nuevo esa cálida sensación, tan solo pensar que pasaras y me veras en este estado tan confuso, no sé qué pensaras de mí. tal vez leerás mi mente y te darás cuenta de lo que siento, te alejaras y dejaras de ser mi amiga y eso por el momento, que seas solo mi amiga, es lo único que consuela cada día y cada noche que te sueño en mis brazos, durmiendo plácidamente -¿Star?- mi corazón

-Pasa Rachel- sacando mi cabeza de entre la almohada para mirarte entrar con silencioso paso de gato. Caminando hacía mi con delicadeza y elegancia, que te caracteriza de entre tantas; te sientas en la cama y bajas tu capucha para verme directo a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce. No puedo mirarte directo a los ojos, haces sentirme sucia, toda una pecadora al tener pensamientos así por una amiga mía y mi único remedio es ocultar mi rostro de tu presencia -¿Qué pasa?- enterrándome entre mis sabanas

-Muchas cosas- tu voz se escucha distorsionada por mi escondite - Robin está perdiendo en un juego contra Chico Bestia, Cyborg está bajo escombros después de que le gane velocidad de tiro con sus pistolas cañón que acaba de construir, Cedita se acaban de comer todo el refrigerador y como tú y yo somos las únicas que no hemos comido- hizo una pequeña pausa, creo que para respirar - pensé que podríamos ir las dos no se - suspiro - salir a comer- es verdad, tengo hambre, llevo aquí toda la mañana y mi estomago comienza a quejarse de la falta de atención, pero, salir contigo, ir a comer las dos juntas, la idea me gusta pero, no sé si estos pensamientos al verte sigan atormentándome, no sé si podrás leer todo lo que pienso y... –Anda no te hagas de rogar, se que tienes hambre ¡Vamos!- dices juguetona moviéndome de un lado a otro, después como tus manos se deslizan por toda mi espalda para llegar a la parte baja de esta, erizando todos mis bellos, y pequeños pero fugaces pensamientos llegan a mi acalorada mente por esa sensación tan placentera. Después siento unas enormes ganas de reír, de una forma sucia tratas de levantarme, asiéndome cosquilleos no es justo.

-¡Para!- grito entre risas, sin poder conseguirlo, sigues con tu juego mientras trato en vano escapar de ti -¡No más Rachel por favor!- te detienes con una enorme sonrisa para poder darme tiempo para suspirar. Sonriente trato de regularizar mi respiración para poder hablar, pero al levantar mi rostro pude verte muy cerca de mí, con la misma sonrisa juguetona que sueles poner al tramar algo. El sonrojarme inminente llega de nuevo, no sé si lo notas pero, en verdad estoy avergonzada, ciento tú rico aroma llegar a mis fosas nasales y quiero llenar mis pulmones solo de este, pero mi respiración vuelve a agitarse al ver como lentamente tu rostro se acerca al mío, con tus ojos entrecerrados. Miles de pensamientos invaden mi mente, tantos y tan rápido que parecen días dentro, mis ojos lentamente van cerrando ante lo que viene, esperando que unos de mis sueños se cumpla. Pero este nunca llego, en cambio pude sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi oreja causado por tu habla susurrante, mi piel se erizándose nuevamente.

-Te espero abajo Kori- Te separas de mí dejándome sorprendida - vístete rápido- observo mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta que me encuentro casi semidesnuda, solo en ropa interior. Me sonrojo y tu solo sonríes después de arrojarme un cojín al rostro –No tardes que de verdad tengo hambre

- N-No tardare- me levanto apresurada en busca de mi ropa, tropezando con cuanta cosa hubiera en el camino, ¡aun no puedo creer que estuviste cerca de mí!, demasiado cerca de tus labios, aunque decepciona la manera en la que pensé al verte ir a mi rostro, por un instante pensé que me besarías, pero momentos como estos son los causantes de que me este enamorando mas de ti. ¡Eres tan linda con migo!, tan atenta ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no he comido? eso para mí es una vana esperanza de que tal vez, tal vez un día seas mía. ¿¡Dónde rayos estas mi ropa!?

-------

-¿Dónde estabas Raven?- pegunto Robin, sentando en el sillón después de una sorprendente derrota de Chico bestia

-Con Star - contesto tranquila cruzando la puerta directo al enorme sillón -¿por qué la pregunta?- pregunto curiosa sentándose a un lado de él, tomando el control, Chico Bestia al ver esto, emocionado pone otro juego, donde por fin daría terminada su eterna rivalidad con su nueva rival

-Curiosidad- comento mirando la pantalla con una enigmática sonrisa

-¿En verdad crees que me comeré eso?- pregunto riendo y jugando, teniendo sus ojos en la pantalla, mas toda su atención al petirrojo

-Bien, pero que no sea aquí- se levanto de su asiento y se encamino fuera del living room, esperando que la chica lo siguiera. Raven tras haber ganado el juego sin mucha dificultad, sale tras su líder dejando a un pobre chico bestia deprimido por no poder ganarle a la actual campeona de la Torre T

--------------

Starfire camina como niño con juguete nuevo hacía el living, poco faltaba para que flotara por tanta felicidad que en ese momento tenia, salir las dos a comer algo, como una cita ¡era lo mejor! Al entrar, pudo encontrar solo a Chico Bestia jugando frente a la gran pantalla.

-Logan ¿sabes dónde puede estar Raven?

-Si, creo que con Robin - poniendo pausa, el pequeño miro a su amiga con su característica sonrisa - creo que fueron a arriba- al escuchar eso, una punzada le dio justo en el pecho, aquellos celos que nunca la abandonaban le hacen pensar que encontrara a los dos besándose, abrasados disfrutando de la hermosa vista que la Torre ofrece. Muerdo con fuerza su labio inferior de tan solo imaginarlo. No puede pertenecerle a nadie más, tal vez a ella tampoco, puede conformarse con tan solo tenerte cerca, sabiendo que está libre, libre que unos de sus deseos más íntimos se cumplan y se haga totalmente suya. Era claro que es algo muy egoísta de su parte, pero aquellos sentimientos que tiene por la hibrida, es y siempre será lo hermoso que en su vida haya sentido, y deseó que en realidad solo a ella le pertenezca. Starfire sale volando del living, en dirección que su amigo verde le había dado dejando atrás a este muy entretenido con su dilema diario ¿cómo vencer a Raven?

Al llegar frente a las escaleras comenzó a subirlas lentamente, esperando no ver lo que más temía. Al estar junto a la puerta, tomando solo el pomo, quedo inmóvil al escucharlos, así que prefirió esconderse para poder escuchar mejor lo que hablan esas personas que significaban todo para ella, asomándose un poco. Pudo ver a Robin recargado en el barandal con sus brazos sobre esta, mirando las nubes pasar, al fijarse en Raven, la vio en cunclillas, abrasando sus piernas sin estar sentada y con su cabeza baja, mientras la brisa del mar ondea su capa.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- pregunto Robin tranquilamente - ¿ya se lo comentaste?

-Creo que aun no está lista para saber la noticia- contesto la chica cuervo dejando su posición para imitar al acróbata, recargándose en el barandal

-Pero es importante que también ella sepa de tu decisión Raven- recrimino él mirándola acusadoramente

-Dick... - suspiro -Kori es muy sensible - pronuncio tristemente - no quiero lastimarla - mientras sus cabellos eran elevados por la brisa que antes jugaba con su capa -no después de lo que hemos pasado- lo miro otorgando una sonrisa triste a su líder -no sé como lo tome

-No lo sé bien Raven, pero Kori tiene todo el derecho de saber que... – fue interrumpido por una mano sobre sus labios

-No digas mas, hoy solo quiero pasarla bien, no quiero que este fuera de sí, este día solo quiero divertirme, disfrutar de una buena platica con Kori, tal vez vayamos a varios lugares -calló por un momento mientras desviaba nerviosa sus ojos al suelo - eso si acepta- sonrió al momento de levantarse del barandal y comenzar caminar en dirección a las escaleras –Me retiro - le miro - debe de estar esperándome

-Rachel- le llamo el petirrojo

-¿Sí?-

-Si hoy fuera cuando le dijeses, te deseo suerte y que de igual forma, lo que has decidido afecta a cada integrante de esta pequeña familia- expreso dulcemente

-Te lo agradezco Dick, pero creo que me lo has puesto más difícil -sonrió - Nos veremos después

No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que aun no quieres sepa? Espero que no hayas leído mi mente y quieras retirarte del equipo por mi culpa, porque si es así, me moriría de la vergüenza y de tristeza, arrancaría mi rostro por faltarte el respeto con mis dementes pensamientos con estas manos que han deseado tocarte de una manera, que no solo es de amigas. Tocarte de una manera en que aun yo misma desconozco. En verdad deseo que lo que me vayas a decir, no sea que estas enamorada de Robin o que quieres marcharte de la torre, eso partiría mi corazón, me partiría como un espejo deseoso de ser tu reflejo que se maravilla todos los días al verte.

Escucho como tus pasos lentos se acercan a mí, y al escucharlos cerca puedo recordar con alegría, que pasaras todo este día con migo, exclusivamente a mi lado, sin nadie con quien puedas apartar tus ojos y atención de mí. Un momento que tal vez sea inolvidable, pero en realidad tú eres inolvidable. Con este en mente me apresuro en llegar al living antes de que me veas.

Al llegar al living room, miro divertida como Cyborg y Chico Bestia tratan de sacarle la comida a Cedita: poniéndolo boca abajo. Una risa se me escapa por lo bajo al verlos de ese modo, estos algo nerviosos me miran y se alejan de mi mascota, saben que me molesta que le traten mal, pero que puedo hacer, en unos momentos saldría con Raven y eso les salva de un buen regaño. Puedo entender que tengan hambre, pero no a esos extremos de querer comer comida regurgitada. Una mano en mi hombro me saca de mis pensamientos y de un sobresalto me giro y te observo mostrando una de tus tantas sonrisas dulces para con migo.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntas apartándote de mí por un instante después de asentar con mi cabeza, ya que vas por un libro que tienes sobre el sofá, y sin muchos rodeos te regresas con tranquilidad llamando la atención de los chicos

-¿Van a salir?- pregunto Chico Bestia soltando a Cedita, quien nuevamente trataba de recuperar algo de alimento, ignorando el hecho de que el pequeño gusano se lanzo echa fiera sobre la cara espantada de Cyborg

-Si, saldremos a comer y tal vez a pasear- contestas llamando mas su atención, con un poco de tristeza y resignación miro como se nos acercan dispuestos a ir con nosotras, pero otra voz tras de mí nos salvo

-Mientras ellas salen nosotros iremos a la Torre Este, Abeja nos llamo para una reunión sobre los avances que han tenido en ciudad Acero, Cyborg, necesitan que arregles y mejores los sistemas de seguridad y actualices la base de datos y tu Chico Bestia, Aqualad quiere que le ayudes con unas cosas- aunque me siento aliviada por el comentario de mi líder, entristezco al saber que simplemente lo hace para ayudarte, siempre que hay reuniones de ese tipo, todo el equipo tiene que ir por más que uno no quiera, así que es extraño que esta vez nos excluya, quizás... no estoy tan segura. Un sonrojo invade mi rostro al sentir como tomas de mi mano y la aprietas con suavidad para después jalarme con fuerza, llevándome a donde antes hablábamos con Robin.

Me sueltas cerca de la orilla y con delicadeza comienzas a levitar, esperando a que yo haga lo mismo, y después salir volando con un fuerte impulso. Te sigo detrás con una enorme sonrisa, no puedo dejar de pensar que pasare todo el día a tu lado. Desciendes rápidamente cerca del mar y con una de tus manos tocas el agua disfrutando la fresca corriente.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?- me preguntas curiosa sin sacar tu mano. En realidad no sé de qué tengo hambre, pero lo que sea y en tu presencia me parece bien

-No sé, donde prefieras- sonríes para después elevarte y posarte a mi lado, volando las dos juntas a nuestro destino

Al llegar al puerto, descendemos con lentitud, estos lugares no tienen buena fama: se dice que muchos villanos se refugian en estos lugares donde pueden vigilar con precisión nuestra torre, aunque nunca hemos descubierto a nadie, siempre tenemos cuidado al llegar a esta zona. Tomas de mi mano y me guías por los estrechos callejos que hay, atenta a cada sonido que pudiese ser extraño y con mala intención, conforme vamos caminando siento una leve sensación helado recorrer todo mi cuerpo y te miro algo asustada y encuentro a una extraña guiñándome el ojo -así nadie nos va a reconocer y no molestaran - recuerdo como a ti nunca te ha gustado llamar la atención de la gente de Jump City y cada que salimos las dos, nos ocultas con un hechizo holográfico que cambia nuestra imagen y vestimentas por otras menos llamativas.

Después de caminar un corto trecho, salimos a una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Me sueltas para poder caminar con más tranquilidad, aunque me desagrada la idea de que me sueltes es mejor, ya que desde hace tiempo los habitantes se han empezado a comportar de una extraña manera. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo tenemos caminando, pero mi estomago pide consumir lo primero que encontremos, te detienes frente a un restaurante, apoyando parte de tu peso en tus rodillas con tus delicadas manos, mirando atenta y gustosa de la vista frente a ti.

-¿Qué te parece aquí?- me asomo por un instante y miro a muchas personas comer unos extraños platillos que desde mi lugar, parecen estar vivos, eso me asusta un poco, pero al escucharte reír, te miro y me doy cuenta que sabes que nunca he probado esta comida, me empujas dentro del local, sentándome frente a una pequeña, muy pequeña mesita, donde me has colocado es un cómodo cojín de un lindo color rojo vino –Bien, creo que será la primera vez que lo probaras y por esa razón, pediremos un poco de todo para que decidas que comerás de lleno - sonríes tomando el menú

-Me párese bien Raven- me miras un poco molesta por mencionar ese nombre, siempre supe que té a molestado por traerte recuerdos de tu padre y de tu madre que ahora en paz descanse, recuerdo que después de su muerte nos pediste que te llamáramos Rachel, fue la primera vez que nos dijiste que era tu nombre verdadero, que fue otorgado por tu madre, pero que nunca lo usaste para recordarle que jamás podrías ser humana, con el tiempo, pude darme cuenta de tu incomodidad al decirte así, y por esa razón decidir decirte el mío, quedando las dos parejas.

-¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas?- nuestro mesero por fin llego, era un joven un poco alto, con complexión atlética, cabellos oscuros y sus ojos un poco rasgados, los cuales no dejaban de mirarme, incomodándome por el momento. Aparto mis ojos para mirar los tuyos, miro como sonríes maliciosa causando que me sonrojara, si en verdad supieras que en realidad me gustas tú y no este joven desconocido.

-¿Nos podrías traer un poco de todo su menú para probar lo que aquí preparan? - preguntas tranquila mirándolo con una de tus sonrisas - Así podremos decidir un platillo en especial- ¡no sabes cómo odio que le sonrías a otra persona!, quiero que solo me sonrías a mí, a nadie más, solo a mí

-Por supuesto, no demorare... con su permiso- se retira el mesero asiendo una reverencia de respeto

-Rachel ¿por qué me invitaste a salir en vez de que yo te sacara?- una pregunta que quise acerté desde que salimos de la torre, pero de la cual no me atreví por estar distraída observando tu figura sobre los aires... Por la pregunta observo que te pones un poco nerviosa, pero una vez más me sonríes

-Ya te lo avía dicho, Cedita sé ha comido todo lo del refrigerador y ya no teníamos nada que comer- me respondes tranquila pero sé que es mentira, te escuche hablar con Robin, sé que si en realidad el gusanito se lo hubiera comido todo: Dick, Logan y Víctor nos hubieran acompañado, aunque en cierto punto eso hubiera arruinado nuestro día

-Dime la verdad- te exijo sin importarme nada más, pero el mesero llega con una gran bandeja, donde yacían muchos platos pequeños, con gran variedad de comida

-Provecho- se alejo el mesero

-Bien, comamos antes de que se enfríe- sé que tratas de evitar mi pregunta, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, siempre ha sido difícil sacarte algo que no estás propuesta mencionar, pero esto no se quedara así. Sin decir más, miro el pequeño plato frente a mí, es algo colorido y demasiado brilloso, tengo la impresión de que este se llego a mover en algún momento, busco por la mesa los cubiertos, pero no los hay. Te miro confusa y veo como con dos palillos levantas la comida del plato para después llevarla a tu boca, al sentir mi mirada sobre ti, entiendes que no sé como comerlo –Mira, toma esos palillos que están a un lado de tu plato, tómalos de cada extremo y hálalos de esta manera- me fuiste instruyendo paso a paso, el cómo un palillo al jalarlo se abría y hacia dos –Tómalos de esta manera, ábrelos un poco, y sujeta la comida, y lo más rápido que puedas llévalos a tu boca o se te caria lo que tomaste

Una vez más me mostraste como, pero por más que lo intento siempre se me caí la comida, si que es desesperante, pero no debo rendirme. Tras haber intentado ya un buen tiempo fijo mis ojos donde tu deberías estar sentada, pero sorpresa no te encuentras, te busco por todos lados, pero esto seso al sentir como un cuerpo es recargado tras de mí, algo sobre saltada pude sentir como una mejilla rozaba lentamente la mía, supe que eras tú, ya que ese perfume lo podría reconocer aun si yo tuviera mi nariz rota y por sentir tu sedosa piel sobre la mía. Tus manos toman las mis con una increíble delicadeza, sintiéndolo como si fuera el liviano roce de una pluma, deslizándose sobre la piel desnuda de mis manos. Las mejillas me arden a más no poder, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, pero como ya sé esta siendo una costumbre, tu voz me saca de miles de pensamientos que preferiría no recordar en estos momentos de debilidad.

-Mira de esta forma- con tus manos tomando las mías, me hiciste sujetar las pequeñas varitas de la forma en la que me habías explicado, y de igual forma así tomaste un poco de alimento, para después llevarlo a mí boca. Después de eso, sentí como el tiempo se congelo, ya que pasaban los minutos y no te separas de mí, puedo sentir todo tu cuerpo tras de mí, tu barbilla sobre mi hombro, tu mejilla sobre la mía, tus manos tomando las mías, tu respiración algo agitada y tu busto... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!... creo que me estoy volviendo loca al estar pensando en que, estas tocándome con toda tu carne, que vergüenza la mía, que pensarías de mí si supieras lo que estoy pensando, no pero que cosas, si lo supieras me odiarías como no quisiera saberlo... Un momento... Ya no me dices como tomar los palillos... estas en un completo silencio y sigues con migo... ¿Será que?... no, no eso no

-¿Estas bien?- te pregunto, sin recibir una respuesta inmediata lo cual me preocupa

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- tu voz se escucha perdida, como si no estuvieras en este momento ¿en quién piensas? Acaso será en Logan, Víctor, o será acaso que estas recordando a Dick, añorando otra velada con él, pero puedo sentir como el agarre de tus manos toman un poco mas de fuerza, recordándome que aun no me has dejado, que tal vez estas siendo herida por dentro

-Es que... ya han pasado minutos y aun no me has dejado de abrazar- aunque odio ser yo quien diga estas cosas, quiero que estés consiente, aunque por desgracia, estas palabras te hicieron reaccionar de otra forma, todo frente a mi exploto en un brillo oscuro, embarrándome con una considerable ración de comida, y la que sobro, llego a las demás personas presentes en el local. Siento como el calor que tu cuerpo me brindaba es alejado con fuerte brusquedad, dejándome un poco perpleja. Lentamente empecé a escuchar pequeños murmullos, unos cuantos llegaron a dolerme, recuerdo que una vez me contaste, que de niña te consideraban un monstro en tu pueblo, entre tu gente, me llegaste a decir que te lo decían aun en tu propia cara y al escuchar el cómo te acababan de mencionar me dolió en lo más hondo de mi alma.

- L-lo... lo lamento- escuche tu voz, pero lo que me impresionó fue que, te estabas disculpando pero tu voz, tu voz se escuchaba quebradiza. Me giro para verte y estas escondiendo tu rostro tras tus lacios cabellos, no me permites ver tus ojos, no me permites ver tus labios, me ocultas tu estado tras un hermosa cortina –Me tengo que ir, tengo algo que hacer - das un paso hacia atrás- permiso- no pudiendo evitarlo, sales corriendo de este pequeño e inmundo local que en un principio había llamado tu atención, al estar fuera, de un salto como impulso te elevas en el cielo aun ignorando el hecho de estas bajo un hechizo frente a miles de civiles, para llegar a tu refugio, uno que no habías necesitado desde ya tiempo. No te dejare sola, sea lo que me estas escondiendo Rachel Roth, lo sabré este día... No dejare que vuelvas a reprimirte, que mueras por dentro mientras por fuera ni una sola de tus hermosas sonrisas pueda manifestarse. Iré tras de ti aun así fuera ir al mismo infierno contigo, eso are aun si así me odies por amarte.

Sobre la mesa deja dinero, para después seguirte.

Me encuentro en los aires, volando lo más rápido que puedo tras de ti, pero por más que trato de pensar en donde te esconderías, no puedo encontrar un lugar, la ciudad es grande, mi primera opción es la Torre, estoy casi segura que ahí te escondes de mí, de ti y tus emociones, los cuales estoy segura no quieren volver a ser encerradas. La torre nunca me pareció tan lejana como en estos momentos, como las cosas se pueden tornar tan desesperantes y tristes, si en un principio todo párese marchar tranquilo.

Desciendo bruscamente sobre la torre, corro hasta llegar a la puerta de las escaleras, la cual ya se encuentra abierta, al bajarlas corriendo, me doy cuenta que hay barias cosas destruidas a mi paso. Sé que estas aquí, se que estas cerca de mí y quizás, hoy sea el día en que me odies porque te diré todo lo que en realidad siento.

Una fuerte explosión se escucha en toda la torre ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

-¡Rachel!- Toco tu puerta a más no poder, escuchando desesperada como dentro cosas explotan sin compasión alguna, como una locura que no quiere cesar -¡RACHEL!- te llamo una vez más sin recibir respuesta, no me importa que te molestes con migo por lo que haré: junto fuerza en mi puño derecho, y con un poco de impulso, golpeo tu puerta tumbándola al suelo, para después dejarme ver lo que dentro se llevaba a cabo, todas tus cosas, tus libros, decoraciones, lámparas, un baúl, tus sabanas y almohadas se encontraban en los aires mientras otras explotaban, todo siendo envuelto por tu característico color negruzco. Te busco con la vista por toda tu habitación, y te encontró en una esquina, abrasando tus piernas mientras recitas tu hechizo mágico para mantearte a raya. No entiendo... no comprendo él porque te saliste de control a tal magnitud. ¿Fue acaso mi culpa? llegaste a leer mi mente en aquellos momentos y te diste cuenta que

-No Kori... jamás yo... aria algo así- levantas tu rostro, tus ojos cristalinos señal de lágrimas siendo apresadas aun contra su voluntad en tus bellos ojos. No lo soporto mas y corro hacía ti, abrasándote contra mí, no sé cómo pero tu tristeza es contagiosa, y una pequeña lagrima resbala de mis ojos, los cuales te miran después de que solté muy poco el agarre.

-Rachel... te escuche hablar con Robin antes de salir de algo... dime ¿qué sucede en realidad?- me miras sorprendida, dejando esta vez escapar cada lagrima guardada en tu interior, causando que las cosas a nuestro alrededor suban de temperatura, comenzándose a derretir

-Kori... yo

-Dime la verdad por favor, sea lo que sea... yo te apoyare- una pequeña sonrisa aparece en tus labios mientras las cosas se van calmando lentamente –Dime desde el comienzo- las dos nos acomodamos en aquella esquina de tu habitación, recargadas la una con la otra...

-No sé si recuerdas que yo antes tenía que meditar, para tener todos mis sentimientos guardados dentro de mí... – recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho

-Lo recuerdo- como olvidarlo

-Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé en matarme -sentí algo helado recorrerme - era cansado hacer eso todo el tiempo, sin tener algo bueno que disfrutar, no me podía permitir sentir, ya que eso podría desatar mis poderes y con eso mi lado maligno como recordaras aquella vez con el doctor luz -siento como mi pecho comienza a humedecerse con tus lagrimas - Cada vez que los miraba jugar, disfrutar el uno del otro, todos expresando lo que sentían, causaban enormes celos en mi... – cada palabra que me decías llevaban imágenes de esos tiempos, como aquellas beses que nos encontrábamos en el parque jugando y tú te apartabas de nosotros, para irte a un lugar alejado a meditar o a tan solo mirarnos, quizás lo hacías para reprimirte mas, para no causar daño –Hubo un tiempo donde me permití sentir... pero fue aquella vez, el día en que mi padre regresaría y yo sería su portal... Esa vez no paso nada ya que mi parte demoniaca estaba aguardando el momento de ser liberada como portal, se sintió maravilloso por un momento, poder experimentar algunas sensaciones agradables, como el de sonreír - apretaste un poco mis ropas

-¿Esa es la razón por la cual siempre nos sonríes?- pregunto Star mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Raven

-Si... Después de la derrota de mi padre... pensé que ya no era necesario meditar, que él ya estaba en el infierno donde no podría controlarme más y yo podría vivir una vida normal, como una simple humana pero... me di cuenta que mi lado demoníaco estaría atado a mi hasta que la muerte tocara mi puerta... absorta por esto, me encerré semanas en mi habitación buscando entre mis libros, la respuesta a mi problema. Día tras día mis esperanzas iban decayendo hasta que un día, me invitaste al centro comercial – sonrió por lo bajo –mas bien me obligaste a ir al centro comercial- me miras con otra de tus sonrisas, solo que esta tenía algo extraño, ya que tus ojos no lo hacían. Recordé ese día, en el que me pediste que me adelantara, diciendo que habías visto algo que llamo tu atención, dejándote yo atrás... –Encontré en una librería un libro un poco extraño, el cual emanaba una poderosa energía, la cual misteriosamente me llamaba... El dueño de la librería, un pequeño señor de una considerable edad, me explico que este libro le perteneció a un poderoso hechicero, el cual encerraba la parte demonio de cada humano

-¿Ira?- pregunte recordando mi contraparte

-Precisamente... cada ser humano, en realidad cada criatura viviente tiene su demonio, su As oscuro, no en todos es presente, pero se puede apreciar perfectamente en todos los asesinos que disfrutan en arrebatar vida - tomó aire- el señor comento que si yo sentía esa energía llamándome era por que reclamaba mi parte demonio para si, el hombre me tomo y me llevo dentro de una habitación... dentro abrió el libro en donde, dando vuelta a cada hoja, pude ver imágenes de antiguos y malévolos demonios que alguna vez sirvieron a mi padre, desde poderosos comandantes hasta simples humanos. En la última imagen pude ver la de este señor -bajo el tono de su voz- el fue un antiguo aliado de mi padre antes de llegar a esta dimensión. Me explico que, al ser separado de tu otro yo, tienes cierto tiempo de vida, para después ser consumida toda tu fuerza vital y alma por el libro, una bendición siempre es acompañada con una maldición - me miraste por un momento, como esperando ver alguna reacción en mi después de lo que dirías, haciéndome creer lo peor –Kori... icé pacto con ese libro- mis ojos no pudieron abrirse mas de lo permitido, de todas las personas que yo conozco, jamás llegue a creer tú fueras capaz de hacer algo así, pero no, no sin una fuerte razón

-Pero ¿por qué Rachel?, se que necesitabas sentirte humana, pero entre todos podíamos ayudarte a controlar tu parte demoníaca ¡¿Por qué?!- no sé si mis palabras te lastimaron, o la forma en la que me separe de ti bruscamente, pero bajaste tu mirada al suelo, ocultándola tras tus cabellos, quizá no esperabas esa reacción

-Porque hay un sentimiento que no puede ser controlado por nada, y aun reprimiéndolo se mantiene presente de alguna forma... – tu respuesta me deja intrigada, no puedo creer que haya algo así que pueda hacerte cambiar por cualquier cosa

-¿Cuál?

-El amor Kori- eso es algo que no me esperaba, amabas a alguien por lo cual ofreciste tu alma y vida, tan solo por vivir un tiempo con aquella persona que sentías amor, pero aun no entiendo algo, si tu parte maligna estaba encerrada ¿por qué perdiste el control esta tarde? ¿Qué estabas pensando en aquel momento? ¿En quién estabas concentrada?

-Entonces ¿por qué... perdiste el control esta tarde?-

-Eso significa que... el tiempo se me está agotando- suspiro, desviando su mirada –El anciano antes de desaparecer en la nada... me susurro... "Cuando el deseo del ser que mas le importas se cumpla... Tu lentamente serás consumida por el Alma voraz de este libro"- El deseo de alguien que te ama... Tal vez era que lo que Robin mas pedía se esté cumpliendo, quizás su deseo era estar a tu lado y al verse cumplido, tu energía se va consumiendo cada vez mas rápido -pero no estoy libre del todo de mi parte demoniaca, si así fuera no tendría mis poderes. Parte del demonio que soy esta en ese libro, pero la otra esta aun latente en mi interior, esperando el momento de reunirse con su otra parte para dominarme y así, destruir todo cuanto mi padre no pudo, destruyendo mi parte humana en el proceso

-Eso significa que... en poco tiempo... te iras de mmh... nuestro lado?- casi de mis labios escapa aquella palabra que me habría delatado frente a ti, como seria si ese día murieras odiándome, jamás me lo perdonaría, quizás mis sentimientos nunca serian revelados, quizás... no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo a tus brazos, no quiero separarme de ellos, no quiero que te alejen de mi... ¡No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida!... siento como lentamente lagrimas salen de mis ojos, acompañadas con pequeños pucheros... siento el calor de tus brazos rodeándome, recargas tu barbilla sobre mi nuca mientras con una mano, acaricias mis cabellos, una forma en la que se consuela a un pequeño que a perdido algo de suma importancia en su vida, pero en mi caso, estoy perdiendo mi felicidad... si has de ser separada de mi, si el deseo de Robin se a de cumplir, no veo por que el mío no y... sin pensarlo dos beses...

Levanto mi rostro lloroso, me acerco a tu rostro, con el propósito de probarte una sola vez, tú tienes tus ojos cerrados, derramando agua cristalina, y ni cuenta te has dado que ya no te recargas en mí, que me acerco cada vez más. Solo te das cuenta cuando mis labios han tomado prisioneros los tuyos, lentamente voy sintiendo tu sabroso sabor, tus ojos han sido abiertos por la enorme sorpresa que te ha llevado mi contacto, mis manos toman tu barbilla mientras la subo mas para poder profundizar mas este momento, poder probar mas tiempo de tu sabroso y adictivo licor. Tú sigues tan sorprendida por lo que estoy asiendo que estas totalmente inmóvil, con tus defensas caídas. Cierro lentamente mis ojos, para poder gozar más de este momento, pero algo dentro de mí, pide separarse y respirar.

Al separarme de ti, puedo sentir como una lagrima mas escapa de mis ojos, estoy segura que me odiaras por esto, estas enamorada de Robin como el de ti, y yo simplemente soy un estorbo en sus vidas, no puede haber tríos, pero al menos te he probado, se a que sabe tu exquisito licor. Te miro los ojos, tu rostro, me doy cuenta que estas totalmente roja. Sin mas que esperar que tu rechazo, me levanto en mi lugar, extendiéndote una mano como ayuda para que puedas levantarte sin mucho esfuerzo, en un principio miras mi mano con duda, pero la tomas después, levantándote rápidamente, estas callada, mirando el suelo, estas decepcionada de mi.

-Rachel... sé que amas a Dick y el a ti... y no quiero serles un estorb...- se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Lo sabía, sabía que no serbia de nada tener esperanzas, deseos e ilusiones, siempre todo acaba con una lapida, donde tu nombre está escrito. Aun sabiéndolo tomo mi mejilla que me arde, que llora, como mi corazón que se hace añicos, derramando mas lagrimas por lo mismo.

-¡Jamás Koriand!- grito echa fiera –¡Nunca mas vuelvas a...-cosas comienza a explotar una vez mas cerca nuestro, puedo sentir toda la ira que tratas de someter, puedo ver las lagrimas que no cesan de salir. Duele la despedida que te estoy dando Rachel. Una explosión tras de ti, hace que pierdas el equilibrio, inclinándote hacía mi, sosteniéndote de mis ropas para no caer teniendo en consecuencia, la caída de las dos, tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Tu rostro estando a muy escasos centímetros del mío, miro como estas sorprendida, tus manos fueron el obstáculo de que cayeras literalmente sobre mis labios, ya que te sostienen recargadas sobre el suelo, cada una apoyada a un lado de mi cabeza, aprensado mi cabello, ciento como todo tu peso inferior esta sobre mi cuerpo y esto me estremece. Mis brazos rodean tu cintura, queriendo así protegerte de la caída, quise separarme pero no me lo permitías, te mire con mas detalle, y pude apreciar que estabas sonrojada, disfrutando el momento, y lo que hiciste después no me lo esperaba, una sonrisa - no vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo, o que amo a Robin porque todo lo que hice Kori Anders de Tamaran, fue porque te amo a ti tontita- te dejaste caer lentamente sobre mí, tratando de no lastimarme al dejar caer todo tu peso... Después sentí como tus labios tocaron los míos, pegaste tu frente con la mía, de una forma delicada, mientras tus manos eran colocadas sobre mis oídos, como tratando de evitar que yo moviera mi cabeza para escapar de tu esencia, de tu oxigeno y sabor único. ¿Cómo resistirme a lo que mas había soñado? ¿Cómo no poder tomar más de ti? Mientras sabía que mi corazón era correspondido de esta manera.

Mis manos subieron hasta tu espalda, atrayéndote más a mi cuerpo. Tu lengua toco mi puerta pidiendo permiso de entrar, y con todo gusto te permití acceder a mí. Asiéndolo lentamente mas a apasionado conforme los segundos pasaban, tu dulce sabor, tu excitante aliento que sometería a cualquiera bajo tus brazos, por tan solo probarte mas, tenerte mas, un ángel dado al perdido, un demonio al incauto.

Mis ojos yacen ocultos tras mis párpados que después de abandonar mis labios, fueron besados por los tuyos. Depositaste beso tras beso en todo mi rostro, pequeños gemidos escaparon de mis labios, mientras comenzabas a descender por mi cuello, permitiéndome tener mas movilidad en mi cabeza, te aparte por unos instantes, ambas sentándonos en el suelo sin dejar de probarnos la una a la otra.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y pude verte sonrojada como agitada a mas no poder, eso me alegro, soy correspondida, mis deseos se hacen realidad, pero lo que mas deseo, es probar todo tu cuerpo, verte y si nadie lo impedía hacerte mía en ese momento.

Con movimientos melosos me acerque a ti, ahora era mi turno de besarte, de probar tu cuello, de saber el sabor de la gloria. Bese tu boca, después tu barbilla, todo llevado con una lenta pero excitante pasión. Nos levantamos del suelo entre besos, besando tus ojos hasta ir bajando a tu cuello, tomando tus hombros, te arrastre a tu cama, no tomando importancia que ahí se encontraban cosas destruidas, tu reíste en el momento que di un fuerte suspiro cerca de tu oído, miraste tu cama un segundo para después mirarme a mi aun sonrojada y después con tus poderes, arrancaste las sabanas dejándola lista para nosotras.

Suavemente te recosté sobre ella, seguí en tu cuello, no podía parar de saborearte, de saber a qué sabia cada rincón de tu cuerpo, no estaba decidida si sabias a vainilla o a galleta. Mis labios juegan por aquí y por allá, tu capa era un verdadero estorbo, gracias a que el hechizo que habías utilizado en la ciudad había desaparecido, así que decido arranque de un tirón tu broche, arrojándolo al suelo sin dejar de lamerte, quiero ir un poco mas debajo de tu cuello, me acerco poco, pero no sé si me lo permitas, me detengo para mirarte, pidiendo permiso solo con mi mirada, estoy sobre de ti, sentada sobre tu vientre, apoyando cada rodilla a cada lado.

Con una sonrisa me das toda autorización para seguir con el acto. Te sientas para tomarme de la barbilla y besar mis labios por unos minutos, después tu bajas por mi cuello, tienes suerte de que la parte superior de mi conjunto no tenga cuello, pero no te dejare tomar ventaja, con mis manos en tu espalda tomo tu leotardo, y sin hacer mucha fuerza, abro de un tirón lo que me impedía seguir probándote, siento como un gemido escapa de mi boca al momento que muerdes el óvulo de mi oreja y ríes por mi atrevimiento. Sin esperar mas, te quito la parte superior de tu traje, dejando al descubierto tu cuerpo, un sostén impidiendo verte por completo en esta zona.

Siento como la excitación sube rápidamente sobre mi cuerpo mientras me desprendes la parte superior como de igual forma de mi sostén besando todo lo que encuentras aún tu camino, no deseas quedarte atrás como yo menos lo deseo. Te despojo del tuyo, y sonrojadas nos apreciamos la una a la otra, un paisaje jamás explorado por nosotras. Quizás sería la primera y última vez que te contemplaría de este modo. Algo temerosa acerque mi rostro a uno de tus pechos, besándolos con cariño, dando pequeños mordiscos mientras tú suspirabas. Tus manos me recorrían y se adentraban bajo mi falda... Este día es de las dos, y nos entregaremos la una a la otra hasta que simplemente ya no podamos mas...

-Creo que te voy ganando desde un comienzo- ríes mientras besas mi mejilla, trayéndome un poco a la realidad, fuera de tus besos y esos dedos que exploran mi intimidad

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte conteniéndome un poco a tus caricias que van y vienen

-Esta mañana yo te observe semidesnuda en tu habitación, no abra nada que hagas que me abrevase- reímos las dos.

Estaba cansada y abrasando tu vientre, me apoye en el, siendo como tu respiración era pesada por la excitación, lentamente comenzaste a jugar con mi cabello, no sabes cuánto cariño me expresas con eso mi amada cuervo .Me pides que todo siga y acaba de una vez por todas, sonrió complacida mientras me dispongo a seguir besándote.

Conforma pasa la tarde llega la noche, tras horas de disfrutarnos la una a la otra, caes rendida antes que yo, probablemente por la liberación de energía que tuviste este día. Nos encontramos acostadas, empapadas en sudor, cansadas y felices de al menos antes de ser separas, nos disfrutamos

-Dime, ¿siempre estaremos juntas Rachel?

-Hasta el día en que nuestras almas se encuentren Kori

-Sabes algo

-Dime

-Avecé duele que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad

-¿Por la maldición? Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la batalla con el terrible demonio Trigon, quien quiso destruir mi nuevo hogar, tiempo desde la batalla con la hermandad del mal y de lo sucedido en Tokio. Tanto tiempo que nunca me di cuenta que fuiste cambiando, controlándote de una manera en la que ya podías expresarte de mejor manera entre nosotros.

Puedes sonreír de una forma tan dulce, que jamás creí ver en ti. En un principio me extraño pero a la vez me alegraba, has aceptado muchas veces acompañarme al parque, centro comercial, a cualquier lugar donde que lo pidiera. Convivías mucho con el resto del equipo, pasabas tiempo jugando con Chico Bestia y Cyborg la consola de videojuegos, en realidad, aun no puedo creer que seas mejor que ellos, a mí aun me cuesta trabajo moverle tan rápido a la palanca y los botones al mismo tiempo. Cómo juegas bola apestosa en vez de ser el réferi, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

También decir que pasas tiempo con nuestro líder, en un principio, se me hacía normal el cómo comenzaste a convivir mas con él, como cada mañana ambos madrugaban e iban a ver el amanecer, entrenaban siempre juntos... como observaban juntos el entrar y salir del sol. Nunca me sentí mal por eso, aunque yo fuera su novia.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, tus sonrisas hacía mi, comenzaron a tener efecto, el verte pasar tiempo con Robin, me hacía sentir incomoda, verte sentada en la orilla del mar con Chico Bestia, disfrutando de una leve discusión sobre gustos literarios, tú sonriendo como siempre, me haces sentir intranquila. Verte pasando mucho tiempo con Cyborg en su taller, a veces jugando ajedrez. Lo que fuese que pudieras hacer, me pone incomoda el verte disfrutar tantas cosas junto a ellos.

Pero en los momentos que pasamos juntas, las horas sentadas al pie de un árbol, me pone alegre, feliz. Nunca lo entendí en esos momentos, recuerdo cuando te recostabas en mis piernas para poder leer cómodamente uno de tus libros, creando una oleada cálida que recorre mi cuerpo, alejando este al jugar con tus cabellos, nunca he podido sacarme tus bellos ojos de mi cabeza.

Así pasa el tiempo ahora que las cosas cambiaron, pero tú sigues pasando mucho tiempo con los demás, manteniendo ese sentimiento de incomodidad en mí. Hubo una vez que le pregunte a Cyborg ¿qué era lo que me pasaba?, Nunca le mencione lo que sentía al estar junto a ti, me daba pena, pero si mencione lo que siento al verte junto a Robin tanto tiempo. Me comento que ese sentimiento que tanto sentía al verles juntos tenia por nombre: celos. En realidad no me molesta que paces tiempo con mi novio, lo que pone tristeza en mi corazón es que él pase tiempo contigo.

Sé que te extrañara lo que pienso, pero desde hace tiempo, pensé que lo amaba, que sería el único ser que abarcaría totalmente mi corazón, como su único y completo dueño, pero después, me di cuenta que yo solo le tenía cierto cariño, no el amor que decía tener, solo es una buena amistad. No puede creer que lo que en realidad siento son celos, y si lo son, no son por Robin, si no, porque temo que en algún momento, te olvidarías de mi, pasarías mas tiempos con ellos y a mi lentamente empezaras a olvidar, me tendrás tan solo como un recuerdo vago y lejano.

No entiendo desde cuando comencé a sentir esto por ti, no sé qué día tus sonrisas, los momentos junto a mí, comenzaron a ser tan importantes e indispensables. No puedo pensar con racionalidad si no tengo tu fragancia, tu perfume a lavanda, un instante sin ver tus bellos ojos y jugar con tus cabellos cerca. Verte sonreír, alegre por cualquier tontería. ¿Por qué nunca sentí esto antes? ¿Acaso tus sonrisas fueron las que me cautivaron? ¿Tú forma de actuar? ¿O es solo mi imaginación que fue tomándote como un bello ángel?

Pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar de que lentamente te enamoras de Robin, pensar que tal vez así nunca me veras en esta habitación iluminada por esperanzas de que un día, me dirás algo que anhelo con todo mi corazón.

Siempre tenemos deseos, sueños y anhelos... Pero abecés, deben ser reprimidos para no lastimar a los que te aman y, mas si esa persona esta por partir de tu lado...

-No, porque ahora deseo que esto nunca se acabe

Me sonríes nuevamente mientras lentamente caes dormida en mis brazos.

Te Amo tanto como no tienes idea.

**Continuara...**

_Se aceptan reviews anonimos._


End file.
